


Muérdago Encantado

by Endora89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Hermione sólo quiere ayudar a Harry ya que lo ve abatido después de sus fallas amorosas.





	Muérdago Encantado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Muérdago Encantado.

 

 

“¡Estás loca Hermione!” los apresurados pasos de un par de jóvenes se escuchaban por un pasillo solitario del castillo, ahora acompañados de los gritos de Ron Weasley cuya cara se encontraba casi tan roja como su cabello.

 

“¡No me llames loca ron Weasley!” lo señalo con su dedo índice, a lo cual es pelirrojo se calmó un poco “Es una excelente idea” levanto su rostro orgullosa de su intelecto.

 

“No veo una razón por la que eso” apunto lo que la chica llevaba en las manos “Sea una buena idea”

 

“Mi querido Ron te falta romance” la chica toco su pecho teatralmente.

 

“Pues me faltara lo que quieras, pero eso es una pésima idea y al final de la semana a ti te faltará un amigo…”

 

Esta declaración hizo que la castaña bajara el ritmo de sus pasos y Ron tuvo que esperarla un poco “Mira Ron…” la chica suspiro buscando las palabras más adecuadas para tratar de explicar su punto de vista por milésima vez a su novio “Cuantas veces Cho le ha roto el corazón a Harry…”

 

“Ninguna… eso fue un simple enamoramiento”

 

Hermione aclaro su garganta “Lo de Ginny no prospero… No le estoy echando la culpa a tu hermana, simplemente son más amigos que otra cosa. Luna y Harry si bien se comprenden de cierta manera extraña, tampoco lograron compenetrar de otra forma”

 

Ron se rasco la cabeza “Bien, tiene dieciocho años y no es como que ya deba a empezar a adoptar gatos…”

 

“Lo sé… Pero el baile se acerca, Dumbledore dijo que después de la guerra y los sinsabores podríamos tener un pequeño baile, sólo los que egresaremos este año. Aún no estamos listos para algo más, pero Harry está solo. Si siguiera con Ginny sé que ella podría venir a pasar la noche con él, o si le interesará alguna otra chica” Hermione bajo la cabeza y observo lo que llevaba en la palma de la mano. “Esta noche es la cena de Navidad, si puede fijarse en alguien hoy podría ser que naciera algo más que amistad para cuándo llegará el baile de graduación” El director había dicho que debido a las reparaciones del castillo y a la reciente batalla y perdidas no se celebraría baile en navidad, pero sí la tradicional cena navideña.

 

“Creo que eso es algo que debería preocuparle sólo a él” Ron sentía que suficientes problemas había tenido que pasar Harry, tarde, pero el pelirrojo estaba madurando.

 

“A veces…” la chica fijo sus ojos cafés en los azules de su interlocutor, para ese punto ya se habían detenido cerca de una ventana “Me siento mal por qué tú y yo estamos saliendo y lo dejamos solo, después de todo lo que paso no debería estarlo…”

 

“Quizá es lo que quiere. Lo he visto ir a la torre de astronomía” despeino su cabello, no era un detalle de la intimidad de Harry que quisiera revelar y, en su momento lo había seguido un par de veces sólo para asegurarse de que estaría bien.

 

“¿Qué es lo que hace en la torre de astronomía?” enarco una ceja profundamente intrigada y algo molesta de que Ron no se lo haya comentado antes.

 

Se encogió de hombros recargándose en la pared “Nada, bueno, observa la constelación Canis Maior… no necesito decirte por qué”

 

Hermione suspiro, ya dejaría para después su plática de la confianza con su novio. “Ves… Es por eso precisamente que pienso que debería encontrar a alguien”

 

“Vale, te entiendo un poco en ese punto… Lo que no entiendo es cómo le va a ayudar ese plan que tienes de las almas gemelas, Hermione entiende, esos son cuentos muggles”

 

“No es de almas gemelas y no son cuentos muggles” inflo sus mejillas un poco molesta “Es para reconocer a tu alma mágica compatible”

 

“¿Alma mágica?” todo eso le sonaba como al libro de cuento de los hermanos Grimm que Hermione le había hecho leer hace un par de semanas.

 

“Cuando Harry se coloque este muérdago cerca del corazón” abrió de nuevo su mano mostrando el pequeño adorno de muérdago “El hechizo que lance al muérdago hará que las bayas cambien de color si su alma mágica está cerca y entre más cerca este de esa persona más fuerte y brillante será el color” la chica sonreía de oreja a oreja imaginando el encuentro de su amigo con su alma mágica.

 

“Sigo sin entender que es el alma mágica… Y el detalle de _persona_ ”

 

“El muérdago reconocerá al estar cerca del corazón de Harry su alma mágica, la esencia misma de su magia y cuando haya personas a su alrededor y cerca de Harry actuará como un filtro y un rastreador de una esencia mágica parecida o que compagine o complemente la de Harry”

 

“Bien, creo que ya entendí” _Por fin,_ pensó la chica “Ahora eso de _persona_ Hermione, no estás diciendo chica…”

 

“Ah… eso…” siendo honesta consigo misma esperaba que su novio no fuera tan perspicaz “Por qué no funciona solo con chicas”

 

“¡Lo sabía! Lo meterás en un lio… nos meterás en un lio” hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras y levanto las manos efusivamente.

 

“Bueno, el hechizo es de tu alma mágica compatible, y las almas no se distinguen por géneros”

 

“Ya, eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Qué pasará si un chico es su alma gemela mágica?” puso los brazos en jarra alrededor de su cintura.

 

“ _Alma mágica,_ solamente” _como sea_ dijo Ron siendo ignorado por la chica “Bueno, eso podría pasar, pero tampoco es cien por ciento seguro que sólo tengamos un alma mágica compatible, podrían ser más.” _Y entre ellos una chica espero…_

 

“¿Y si su alma mágica soy yo o Seamus? O peor aún… un Slytherin… ¡O Filch!” se tocó el corazón.

 

“Filch es Squib” tomo aire “Podrían ser su alma mágica, no los hace gays, pero podrían reconfortarlo quizá  estando cerca de él más tiempo”

 

“Si eso pasa ¿Querrías que fuera con él al baile?” alzo una ceja.

 

“Por supuesto”

 

“Vale… olvidemos por un momento el hecho de que me regentearias con mi mejor amigo. ¿Y si esa alma mágica no puede corresponder a Harry?”

 

“Ron…” la chica le rogo con la mirada que dejara de hacer preguntas “Ya contemplé todo eso también, simplemente no le diremos a Harry por que cambia su muérdago y le daré uno normal y listo”

 

“Bien, pero espero que no hagas esto sólo para manejar la vida de Harry, creo que eso lo haría enfurecer después de todo lo que paso, por poco y ni a Dumbledore perdona”

 

Reanudaron su andar hacia el comedor.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Harry había ido a la torre en busca de unas golosinas, ese día lo habían tenido libre y había visto a Ron y Hermione muy juntitos y misteriosos, sospechaba que querrían pasarlo a solas después de todo eran novios y adolescentes, él también había tenido sus escapadas con Ginny unos meses después de que volvieron para cursar su ultimo años y después con Luna. Se lamentaba internamente el no haber encontrado en alguna de ellas lo que Hermione y Ron tenían. Aunque se daba por bien servido que no se haya originado una enemistad entre las chicas. Lo último que quería era dañarlas con sus confusos sentimientos.

 

Por qué sí, sus sentimientos eran más confusos ahora que cuando tenía el trozo de alma de Voldemort dentro.

Suspiro y se sentó en su cama, junto a la venta y observo el cielo. Extrañaba tanto volar en su escoba, pero a la vez se sentía completamente apático. En unos meses más se graduaría de Hogwarts y tendría que buscar una profesión.

 

George le ofreció ser socio de Sortilegios Weasley, ganaría dinero sólo invirtiendo más dinero, le había dicho. Pero no estaba seguro.

Había desistido meses atrás de ser Auror, pero aún no se lo comentaba a Ron, no sabía cómo iba a tomarlo y temía su desaprobación, desde que lo conoció ha querido que lo vea como a un hermano, sabe que es así pero aún teme perder su amistad.

 

Envidiaba un poco a Neville, él había decidido ser ayudante y discípulo de la Profesora Sprout, se veía como un magiherbologo a futuro, pero el Harry Potter el niño que vivió en realidad no sabía cómo de verdad vivir.

Lo que más se le daba era DCAO, fácil poner atención si un psicópata te persigue e intenta matarte, el ED había sido sumamente importante para él, enseñar a sus compañeros y ver su cara de asombro ante los hechizos que hacía, sus ojos brillantes llenos de fascinación y admiración… admiración. Bajo la mirada recordando a Colin Crabbe.

 

La guerra es una pesadilla y el final de esta no es precisamente el despertar del mal sueño.

 

Ahí estaba su primordial razón para no desear ser auror, profesor, claro. auror lo dudaba. Si bien quería proteger el mundo mágico de los locos violento que había por ahí esparcidos, también quería una vida alejada del peligro, del dolor y de la soledad.

 

Hermione le dijo que podía tomarse un año sabático, pero no era tan su estilo, también le sugirió un puesto en el ministerio, pero no creía que fuese lo suyo estar en una oficina todo el día.  Había estado muy alejado del Quidditch para si quiera interesarle a algún equipo y no quería causar la impresión de que con un expeliarmus acabaría con ellos como con Voldemort.

 

Si tan sólo él tuviera un profesor o una materia a la cual postularse. Eso sería genial.

 

También estaba la razón de su reciente confusión, pero pensar en ello sólo lo hacía sonrojarse y perder el aire, así que lo desecho de sus pensamientos.

Y simplemente siguió observando a través de la ventana.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Cuando Harry bajo a la sala común se encontró a Ron y Hermione, ella leía un grueso libro mientras él ojeaba una revista de Quidditch y acariciaba un mechón del rebelde cabello de su novia.

 

“Hola chicos…” saludo deseando no interrumpir algún tierno momento de pareja, pero ellos al escuchar su voz le habían sonreído tan radiantes como siempre.

 

“Ey compañero” Ron le insto a que se sentara junto a él “vinimos a buscarte para pasar la tarde juntos, pero estabas dormido y decidimos no molestarte”

 

“En un rato más se sirve la comida y después será el momento de la cena” Hermione parecía extrañamente emocionada “¿Te pondrás algo especial?”

 

“No ¿Ustedes sí?”

 

“No lo creo, pienso que el uniforme bastara” Ron se rasco la barbilla, no había comprado nada nuevo y su túnica de gala la usaría para la graduación… y obviamente no llevaría la desastrosa túnica del baile de los tres magos.

 

“A demás… bueno, ya saben” hizo un ademan con la mano “Seguimos de luto” se quedaron en silencio un momento “Ey Harry, hice algo para nosotros”.

 

Con _nosotros_ Harry esperaba que fuese algo para ella y Ron, la vio buscar en su bolsa, esa que parecía haber pertenecido a Mary Poppins, hasta que encontró un saquito del cual extrajo unos pequeños broches, _muérdago_ se dijo a sí mismo, es que acaso pensaban besarse ahí… ahora.

“¿Quieres que los deje solos?”

 

“¿Qué?... no” se sonrojo un poco adivinando la idea que se le había ocurrido a su amigo “Son para los tres… para llevar el espíritu navideño.” Ella se colocó su broche, luego le puso uno a Ron y finalmente el de Harry.

 

Harry observo los tres broches, noto que los de sus amigos tenían las bayas grandes y rojas con unas hojas verdes grandes hermosas y el suyo… bueno, las bayas eran blancas o transparentes, no lo sabía bien, parecían más huevas de pescado y las hojas eran largas y rectas sin alguna forma linda. Ellos llevaban acebo y él muérdago.

 

“Hermione…” _el mío esta espantoso cámbiamelo,_ fue lo que le paso por la cabeza decir, pero cuando vio los grandes ojos castaños brillantes puestos en él desistió “Gracias…” después de todo quizá era para que ella y Ron fueran a juego.

 

Hermione vio que las bayas del broche de Harry se tornaban ligeramente rosadas, claro, pensó, ellos habían pasado por mucho juntos y habían hecho pociones y encantamientos durante muchos años, tanto en las aulas como en privado, era normal que su magia fluyera de forma íntimamente ligada, aunque eso no los hacia almas mágicas.

 

 

Durante la hora de la comida y la primera parte de la tarde Hermione había estado actuando extraña, veía al broche de Harry y sonreía emocionada, para después perder el brillo en sus ojos y ponerse seria, el chico había pensado que eso era como ir con un bipolar o con alguien con doble personalidad.

Había pensado en preguntarle si había algo con el broche, pero Ron le había dado un codazo a su novia y esta se había comenzado a comportarse más normal.

 

Habían ido al comedor, donde Seamus y Dean les habían dicho que habían metido cervezas de mantequilla de contrabando a la torre, para después de la cena.

Y Ron había palidecido cuando habían chocado con Draco y después con Dumbledore por algún pasillo y casi juraría que le oyó murmurar “está ligeramente rojo” Ligeramente rojo, ¿Qué?

 

El resto de la tarde a petición de Harry y Ron lo habían pasado a la orilla del lago, al principio Hermione se había negado, pero Ron le había dicho que _en la cena estarían todos reunidos en el gran comedor y sería más fácil_ , Harry no entendió, pero decidió mejor no preguntar y disfrutar del atardecer en calma y en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos, dejando de lado sus pensamientos acerca de su futuro.

 

Al ponerse el sol habían decido entrar de nuevo al castillo, hacía mucho frio y sus bufandas y guantes y gorros ya no eran suficientes para mantenerlos a una temperatura cómoda.

La nieve había mojado un poco sus túnicas y capas así que decidieron subir a la torre para cambiarse de ropa y lavarse la cara.

 

Cuando se cambiaron las túnicas y estaban a punto de salir el pelirrojo señalo que habían dejado los broches sobre la mesita, Ron tomo el suyo y se lo puso, Harry hizo lo mismo casi a regañadientes. Harry y Ron salieron antes que Seamus y Dean y Harry podría jurar que Ron miraba su broche cada dos segundos.

 

Al llegar al pie de la escalera Hermione ya los esperaba lista para ir a cenar.

 

“Harry, está mal puesto tu broche” la chica lo puso del lado correcto, ignorando olímpicamente el de Ron el cual estaba puesto en un ángulo un poco torcido.

 

Entre más avanzaban hacia el comedor Hermione ampliaba más su sonrisa, los llevaba a ambos del brazo y los apretaba ligeramente.

Por el contrario, Ron estaba nervioso y no dejaba de hacer ligeros sonidos con su garganta. Harry había decidido ignorarlos.

 

Cuando entraron al gran comedor tuvieron que separarse Harry fue adelante y Ron y Hermione iban detrás, pudo notar que este año las mesas estaban más juntas de lo normal y había aún muchos alumnos de pie, sobretodo Slytherin's. Trato de esquivar a unos niños de segundo y termino chocando contra la espalda de alguien.

 

“Perdón” se disculpó ante la negra túnica del que pensaba era un adulto, la persona frente a él se irguió y dejo ver su verdadera altura.

 

“Señor Potter, ¿No puede tener cuidado?” la persona se había girado sobre sus talones y dejaba ver la nariz ganchuda y las cortinas de negro cabello. Los ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los verdes.

 

“Disculpé profesor, este año las mesas están muy juntas y tuve que esquivar a unos de segundo” Harry trago saliva algo nervioso.

 

Snape soltó un sonoro suspiro “En eso tengo que darle la razón, esta nueva idea del director es francamente claustrofóbica” Harry rio ante esto “Pero tenga cuidado de por dónde va” siseo con ese aire de peligrosidad sensual que tan bien sabia imprimir en su voz.

 

Un gritito ahogado proveniente de un lado de ellos llamo su atención, ahí a la derecha del chico junto a Snape estaban Ron y Hermione más pálidos que un fantasma y mirándole como si fuese la mismísima Aragog apunto de devorarlos.

 

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunto por instinto y vio como las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos se apretaban de forma casi dolorosa.

 

“Nada compañero… vamos a la mesa” Ron jalo a Harry un poco de la túnica.

 

“Lo sentimos profesor…” la chica se disculpó torpemente y camino tras sus amigos.

 

Harry habría creído que nada más aparecer la comida sobre la mesa Ron se abalanzaría cual aspiradora devorándolo todo, pero no había ocurrido. Si bien Ron tomaba comida y la metía con ansias a su boca, de vez en cuando miraba a la mesa de profesores se ponía lívido y dejaba la cuchara sobre el plato un rato.

 

Hermione no era diferente, miraba a Harry y a la mesa de profesores se ponía roja y después si miraba a Ron palidecía un poco. Ninguno dijo más de cinco palabras en la velada y Harry ya comenzaba a sentirse extraño.

 

No se habían quedado para terminar de escuchar la historia de Seamus, Ginny y Neville se habían sentado juntos y platicaban animadamente sonrojándose de vez en vez y Harry internamente se alegraba a la vez que los envidiaba. Y Hermione aprovecho ese ambiente ligeramente incómodo para sugerir regresar antes a la sala común.

 

Cuando ya habían salido del gran comedor la aterciopelada voz de Snape resonó en los oídos de los tres. “Potter, debo decir que no me agrada ser la lechuza de nadie” enarco una ceja y espero a que los chicos o por lo menos el aludido se girase a mirarlo. “Pero el director” prosiguió cuando ya tenía la total atención de los tres jóvenes “Dice que la reunión que le solicito ayer se puede llevar a cabo mañana a la hora del almuerzo en su oficina”

 

Era verdad Harry había solicitado hablar con el director para pedirle consejo acerca de su cambio de opinión sobre ser auror.

 

“Gracias Profesor” por inercia se acercó al hombre.

 

“Señor Potter su” señalo el broche en el pecho de Harry “Esta brillando” habría jurado que cuando lo había visto comiendo en el gran comedor las bayas eran blancas ¿Tramarían algo después de tantos meses portándose bien y mostrando madurez?

 

“Ah… es cierto, que extraño” las bayas que él había visto toda la tarde como huevas de pez ahora estaban teñidas de un intenso color carmesí el cual parecía destellar un poco.

 

“No se meta en líos” señalo antes de dar media vuelta y entrar de nuevo al gran comedor.

 

“Chicos ¿Qué pasa con esto?” se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus amigos y lo que vio le choco un poco, Hermione tenia ambas manos cubriendo su boca y sus ojos estaban abiertos más de lo normal y Ron había bajado la mirada y observaba sus zapatos como si estos le fuesen a contar los grandes misterios del universo. Harry enarco una ceja y levanto los brazos en busca de una respuesta. “¿A caso esto brilla si te encuentras con la persona que te cae mal… quizá para propiciar un ambiente cordial?” aventuro a decir.

 

“Si.. eso” dijo Ron levantando por fin la mirada, pero Hermione negaba con la cabeza sin cesar.

 

“Ay Harry… perdóname?” Ron se dio un ligero golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano y Harry los miro de nuevo interrogante.

 

“Que te perdone ¿Por qué?” Harry no entendía nada, se preguntaba si sería un bizarro sueño.

 

“Tu sola te delataste, ahora díselo” Ron se lavó las manos al estilo Pilatos.

 

“Decirme ¿Qué?”

 

“Harry… yo…” ¿Por qué mejor no había mentido como Ron?, el mismo Harry había propuesto la mentira perfecta. “Yo…” tomo a Harry y lo llevo al jardín donde estarían solos los tres. Después inhaló aire y lo soltó, hizo esto varias veces seguidas para tranquilizarse y despejar su mente. “Harry…” vio que el chico la miraba atentamente “Yo encante el muérdago, para… para que cambiase de color, sí, pero no con la persona que detestas… si no con la que es tu alma mágica”

 

“Mi alma ¿Qué?” ¿Qué era eso, Rapunzel?

 

“Tu alma mágica” dijo Ron como si fuese experto en el tema y Harry lo miro fulminante, así que el pelirrojo levanto los brazos en señal de paz y dejo de hablar.

 

“Están diciendo que Snape es mi alma gemela…”

 

“Mágica” corrigieron al unísono Hermione y Ron, este último metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y hacerse el distraído viendo un árbol que había cerca de ahí.

 

“El profesor Snape es tu alma mágica, no gemela. El alma mágica es más una compaginación o conexión de tu esencia mágica con la esencia mágica del profesor Snape”

 

“¿Eh?” no sabía si estaba entendiendo bien, él y el profesor tenían una especie de compatibilidad mágica ¿Qué demonios era eso? “O sea… ¿Por qué?” ya no sabía si preguntaba por qué lo hizo la chica o por qué su lo que sea mágico era Snape.

 

“Perdón… te vi tan abatido, solitario. Bueno Ron y yo ahora tenemos algo y lo tuyo con Ginny y Luna no funciono, no se diga la loca de Cho… solo quería que encontraras a alguien…”

 

“Hermione…” la entendía, pero a la vez estaba un poco molesto “No he encontrado a _esa persona_ entre mis amigos o compañeros de colegio, ¿Y qué? Ya llegará, estamos jóvenes”

 

“Pero Harry…”

 

“¿O Estas diciendo que moriré solo?”

 

“No claro que no…” la chica negó y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.

 

“Entonces déjame hacer esto a mi paso”

 

“Bien…” asintió no muy convencida, pero por el momento no haría nada más. Harry la observo entre enternecido y furioso, Hermione era muy sobreprotectora con él, y a su mente llego el pensamiento de que eso sería lo más parecido a una relación madre e hijo que tendría en su vida. De pronto le dieron ganas de abrazarla.

 

“Mejor vayamos a la torre, empieza a nevar…”

 

“Hermano” Ron le pego un gran susto al poner sus manos de forma brusca en sus hombros “Me siento culpable, después de todo no te dije nada, el próximo sábado vamos a las tres escobas, yo te invito lo que quieras”

 

“Lo que quiera ¿seguro?” Ron asintió “Vale, pero también quiero algo de Honeydukes” el chico apretó fuertemente sus labios pensándolo y haciendo cuentas mentales y después asintió.

 

Comenzaron a caminar a la torre de Griffindor. Cuando llegaron vieron todo normal, los chicos habían desistido de sus planes de beber y estaban disfrutando simplemente del fuego de la chimenea y su compañía, creyeron que ese era el mejor homenaje a los amigos y compañeros que ya no estaban con ellos y no tenían la suerte de estar ahí en ese momento.

 

Después de un rato todos se fueron a los dormitorios Hermione estaba aún algo cabizbaja, pero no toco el tema de nuevo, Ron estaba tranquilo con la forma en que Harry tomo todo y este último había dejado su molestia inicial atrás para darle paso a cavilaciones sobre su reciente descubrimiento, ya con la duda dejada de lado.

 

Había estado pensando en eso aun en su cama, hasta que los primeros ronquidos de sus compañeros empezaron a acompañar el ambiente. Poniendo una mirada determinada salió de la cama y se colocó la capa, los guantes y el gorro, tomo su capa de invisibilidad y salió de la sala común.

 

Camino cuidadosa y silenciosamente por los pasillos, vigilando que ni Ron ni Hermione lo siguieran, y vigilando en el mapa el nombre de Filch y Señora Norris, que afortunadamente se encontraban en otra ala del castillo. Salió con rumbo a la torre de astronomía.

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Miro por su telescopio, sonrió y de sus verdes ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

 

“De nuevo aquí señor Potter”

 

Instintivamente limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano enguantada “Me asusto profesor”

 

“Lo note, dio un pequeño salto” dijo con suficiencia acercándose al balcón desde donde el chico miraba una constelación en particular “¿Ha venido a despedirse?”

 

“Si…” tomo un pequeño mapa celeste y lo soltó al viento, susurro unas palabras y este se quemó al instante “¿Y usted?”

 

 

_Se habían encontrado muchas noches ahí mismo, una noche Snape lo siguió y lo encontró observando el cielo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo vio ahí por horas. Unas noches después el profesor se le había unido y habían compartido unas palabras. Todo hasta llegar a un punto de intimidad que a los dos les sorprendía._

_Y ahí había nacido la duda en el corazón de Harry, ahí entendió que era lo que buscaba y que no había podido encontrar en las tres chicas con las que salió. Ahí comenzaron sus dudas y confusión y fue después de una de esas noches de largas platicas que había decidido besarse con un chico de Ravenclaw, la experiencia no le resulto tan grata como sus hormonas hubiesen querido, pero tampoco tan desagradable como su cerebro esperaba._

_Con ese hombre había nacido un nuevo sentimiento y un nuevo anhelo. Y una nueva tristeza, una noche decidió encararlo._

_“Usted viene también todas las noches aquí profesor” recordó cuando tuvo que darle la capa de invisibilidad para que se escondiera en un rincón cuando se dieron cuenta que Ron lo había seguido y esas noches el mapa se lo había quedado Hermione “¿A quién recuerda cuando mira al cielo?”_

_“¿Se lo tengo que decir? Creí que lo había visto todo en mis recuerdos… maldito Dumbledore que no me dejo borrarle la memoria”_

_“Si bueno…” rio un poco nervioso, se esperaba esa respuesta, pero no por ello dolía menos “¿No ha pensado en olvidarla?”_

_“No podría olvidar unos ojos así…” su voz era melancólica y sonaba dolida, su vista no se despegaba del cielo, Harry observo su perfil, con su cabeza ligeramente levantada dejando ver la curvatura de su cuello._

_“Hay… muchos ojos” apretó sus puños levemente ¿De verdad le estaba sugiriendo a ese hombre que olvidara a su madre?_

_“No como esos… verdes”_

_“Hay otros colores, azules, cafés, grises…” suspiro resignado._

_“El verde es mi color favorito, señor Potter”_

 

“¿Se despedirá profesor?”

 

“Jamás podría hacerlo…”

 

“Entiendo…”

 

“Estaba siendo dramático señor Potter…” saco un lirio de su túnica y lo soltó al viento, susurro unas palabras y este se quemó enseguida “Feliz Yule, Potter” se quedaron en silencio observando el cielo despejado unos minutos “Si lo vuelvo a ver aquí tendré que darle detención” camino hacia la salida.

 

“Allá usted si me quiere ver todos los días después de clases” camino tras él.

 

“Que amenaza más tentadora” dijo con sarcasmo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

 

“¿Se fijará en otros ojos profesor?” su corazón dio un vuelco al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras.

 

“Tal vez”

 

“¿De qué color… azules?” se detuvo y apretó el barandal de las escaleras.

 

“El verde sigue siendo mi color favorito Potter” cuando dio vuelta por una curva Harry noto las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de Snape que no eran completamente cubiertas por su negra bufanda y sonrió.

 

 _El verde sigue siendo mi color favorito_ una calidez se instaló en su pecho, la pudo sentir en sus mejillas, su color favorito seguía siendo el verde y él tenía dos armas verdes que usar. Reanudo sus pasos detrás de él para darle alcance cuando llegaran a tierra.

 

“Ey Profesor…”

 

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
